Facebook of a Drama Queen
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: Maintaining a high social status is hard enough already, and it only get harder when you throw Facebook in the mix.
1. Ty Lee

**Facebook of a Drama Queen**

* * *

><p>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<br>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko  
>Facebook was founded by Mark Zuckerberg<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook.<p>

Sign In, or Sign Up.

Ty Lee scrolled up, clicking on the small box that said Email, _HOTTchick101_ she typed before typing her last name in the password box, it's got to be something easy to remember right? Within seconds Ty Lee's profile picture was staring back at her she smiled quickly clicking up on her notices.

_Azula tagged a photo of you_. She smiled looking at her and Azula posing beautifully for the camera, she started at it for a while debating as to whether or not is was pro pic material but decided against it Azula was at a way better angle then her anyway let her have it.

_Mai liked your status_. She smiled only Mai would like a status so depressing. Ty Lee had recently been dumped on her ass and felt the only was necessary to express how she feels about it is through statuses.

_Sokka Wrote on Your Wall_. She clicked on it eager to see if she had any chance of a rebound with this cutie. "Hey Ty! We haven't talked in a while how are classes goin' we gotta catch up!" She smiled. Two words crossing her mind. Perfect Rebound.

Ty Lee estactically skipped through the rest of her other notices, they were really pointless anyway just people liking her status and other stuff she didn't even bother to read. Today she had no messages, which was kind of depressing but she could live with it, without any hesitation she moved on the her homepage looking at everything that anyone was doing.

Apparently Haru Gamin changed his profile pic. Fun.

Meng Castro is now single. That seems comment worthy. "Awww that's so sad Meng! Are you okay? What happened. Wait who were you even going out with?" With out even waiting for a reply Ty Lee again began to scroll.

C. Merchant wrote. "I love cabbages I really think we need to have more on the country, every time I get one it ends up getting destroyed. " Ty Lee liked it rolling her eyes and again wondering why she was friends with this weirdo in the first place. She scrolled up to the top clicking on most recent that's when she came across something very, very interesting.

Azula Moretti is in a relationship with Jet Ricci. Her immediate reaction was to flip for Azula not telling her but before any of that could even happen a small beep distracted her. There was a little one at the bottom of the screen, Azula was chatting her. She clicked on it waiting to flip out on her friend.

Azula- He did it! I was beginning to think that he'd never grow the balls to ask me out with my father but he did!

All Ty Lee could do was type what she was thinking.

Ty Lee- OMFG! That's awesome/amazing/wonderful/exciting I'm soooooo happy for ya!

Azula- Wow Ty, didn't know you knew so many large words, hahaha just kidding thanks now I got to go!

Ty Lee- ;) Oh let me guess chillin with Jetty?

But she was answered with a blank moon right next to Azula's name. Good for Azula, her and Jet have been head over heels for each other since like forever! She was happy to see them finally getting together.

She looked back up on the screen seeing that 14 people have already liked the changed status, she read one of the many comments, it was from her ex Zuko. "If only Facebook had a dislike button." She sighed below writing "Yeah then I dislike your comment Zuko :(((" But whatever Zuko doesn't even matter anymore she was after wlittle Sokka now.

Thinking about him somehow lead to her stalking his profile. He had a lot of neat stuff on there for a guy but this Toph figure kept posting on his wall. Up and down her name was written all over it. Ty Lee knew just how to fix that. "OMG! Sokka I miss you TONS, we should totally hang like later today! I miss you loads! ;)" She smirked hoping that this Toph girl would get the message that he's taken.

After stalking his profile some more and stalking a few other hotties Ty Lee was officially bored. Someone needed to log on!

Since no one seemed to understand that however Ty Lee decided to start something rather..entertaining. She clicked on Toph's profile and went up to the message button. "You like Sokka. And you need to stop he's mine understand?" And before even second guessing it Ty Lee sent the message. She smirked quickly going to her profile to change her status.

She was greeted again but a rather slutty photo of Ty Lee laying poolside in a bikini, her hands pulled down at her sunglasses leaving her eyes were rimmed at the top. She had on a playful smile and her features were etched with slut. Which is probably why she like the picture so much. Anyway she quickly changed her status to "Every time i find one person that i think will complete the puzzle, they always find a way to not fill the pieces." This is great, now when Toph flips from the message everyone will look at her like the girl that took innocent Ty Lee's crush and hopefully Sokka will think that too.

It's been 12 minutes and 7 people have liked her status. And that's it. No comments, no compassion, not even any complaints! This was not normal for Ty Lee, she always had the world wrapped around her finger everyone loved to comment on her statuses why was this any different? Oh well, right now that didn't even matter she'd log off and go try to hang with Jet and Azula maybe or drag Mai out shopping or who knows maybe her next scandal will cross her mind. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain. I've never written Ty Lee before in my entire life so give me some creds there! But i always imagined her like on of those people who act stupid when they're totally not and although she seems super nice i think that personally she's a bitch deep down inside how else would she be able to handle Azula so well? I DON'T OWN FACEBOOK! I JUST HAPPEN TO LOVE IT! IT BELONGS TO MARK ZUCKERBERG NOT ME! I also don't own Avatar that's mike and bryan. Also as a little side note i was thinking of doing this for all of the Avatar ladies i just happened to start out with Ty Lee. Let me know your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Azula

**Facebook of A Drama Queen**

* * *

><p>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<br>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko  
>Facebook was founded by Mark Zuckerberg<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook.<p>

Sign In, or Sign Up.

Azula sighed typing in her email from memory spiceNOTnice, she smirked before typing in her complex password, there was no way that she was getting hacked! And with the simple click of the enter key she was greeted by her little relationship status, every time she read it, it gave her stomach butterflies.

She grinned looking at her profile for a few more seconds before heading to the homepage, let's see the most recent scandal.

Apparently Jin broke her leg. How utterly exciting Azula sighed scrolling down to investigate.

Mai commented on a picture of Zuko. "Wow Zuko." Well Mai was never really was much of a talker. But why should she have the right to go around comment on her brothers pictures, Azula had to fix this. She studied the picture for a moment Zuko was being all emo and depressed leaning against some white brick wall outside his hair covered much of his face so you couldn't really see his scar. "Zuko you're such an emo prick! Please don't make this your profile picture it's absolutely dreadful, oh and one more thing, Mai you could do MUCH better ;)" She commented smirking and already imagining his depressing reply.

Bored already of the News Feed Azula clicked up on her friend request apparently people thought they were good enough to be friends with her. She always been very particular about her friends on Facebook she only had about 500 friends but for good reason, Azula would never befriend a loser even if it was just on a website. But apparently losers wanted to befriend her.

SmellerBee Furnish wants to be your friend delete or confirm. Who the hell is Smellerbee? OH was that one of Jet's group home buddies? Yes it is. she can vaguely remember him telling her about them, so she has to accept this shim. Ew.

Chit Sang wants to be you friend delete or confirm. Oh hell no.

Hue Monte wants to be your friend delete or confirm. What is he like 50? Are you kidding? And why does he look like, like swamp? Can people even look like swamp? Yeah rejection. She saved the rest of the creepers for later, deciding it be better move on to her notices.

You've been invited to the foaming mouth guy invent. Oh my dream! She thought moving on to her next notice.

Chan Guetta commented on a photo of you. She was tempted to ignore whatever her ex had to say but couldn't resist. "Damn Zul remind me why we split again? Oh yeah your homicidal but still hott! ;)" Yep should've ignored it.

43 people liked your change relationship status. She smirked. Well that's always good isn't it? She skipped through the rest of her pointless notices about people liking photos and status, basically all bull shit.

However one notice stuck out. Haru Gamin posted on you're wall. "Facebook just finally released the dislike button! Click 'Activate Dislike Button' to enable it on your account!" she had to admit she was rather tempted, but it was probably just a scam, like those Osama pictures going around.

She ignored it again going back to the wall and liking people's status until a little red flag distracted her.

Ty Lee messaged you. She always seemed to be online, it was almost scary.

Ty Lee- AZULA! Lady Gaga came out with her new single! It's called Hair! I just love it!

Azula- Oh Ty Lee! I'll listen to it later! I NEED to tell you something!

Ty Lee- Ahhh, this sounds interesting? What's up?

Azula- Well besides the fact that Lonely Island has a newish album….. I heard that Toph and Sokka were like hooking up, gonna do anything to fix that, I'm happy to help.

Ty Lee- OH YES! We do need to fix that, she obviously taking things too far. And I know I downloaded the song MotherLover for my mom on mother's day she almost hit me, hahaha.

Azula- That's Nice. Let's sabotage later though? Jet just messaged me and I think we're going out tonight.

Ty Lee- Kk talk to you later Zula!

Ty Lee's status turned into a crescent moon before she could respond. Looks like some major sabotage was going to go down tomorrow and hopefully it be face to face not hiding behind a computer screen but she could handle either to be honest. But for now she's going to enjoy her time with Jet before she has to deal with the tears. ;)

She was about to log off when a beat from her computer brought her attention to the bottom of the page, Mai chatted her? This couldn't be good.

Mai- We've got a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Forgive me for the totally like delayed references, i know the Lonely Island album (Which i do not own) came out on like the 5th and the Lady Gaga song (which i also do not own) is at least a week or two old (give or take a year) which proves how long i've been meaning to post this... But i hope you liked it anyway and i did find the mean to continue with our other favorite avatar ladies! NEXT UP KATARA! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Katara

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko<br>Facebook was founded by Mark Zuckerberg

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook.<p>

Sign In, or Sign Up.

Katara smiled typing in her email, KKwaterbender2003, don't laugh she's had it since she was in third grade. Her password was for the most part easy to remember it was just her city, totally secure right? But whatever, Katara smiled looking up at her profile picture of her and Toph sticking out their tongues like the idiots they were. She laughed at herself as she scrolled up to check her notices she had three in total, wasn't she popular.

Aang commented on your status. "Hey Katara! Do you think I could come with! I need a tan!" She sighed she puts one status up about tanning and he jumps right on her, I mean it was obvious that Aang had a crush on her but what could she say, right now Zuko had her heart. And she felt bad for toying him like this but… "OMG! You should totally come over it would be loads of funnnnn! Meet you my house like 2ish?"

Jin commented on your wall. "Totally busted my leg up looks like you're on your own for swimming gurlly! KICK SOME ASS!" Hahaha Jin always had a way of making the worst situations somewhat humorous. Lucky for Katara she still had Suki on the team, and although she was normally benched with Jin taking her place she was still a semi-excellent swimmer. The best part of this was that Sokka liked it, and that was probably because he just wanted to see Suki struttin' her stuff in a bikini.

You've been invited to the foaming mouth guy invent. She heard about this at school but didn't think it was true! Oh my god she was totally going to this, I'm attending. And that was it, WOOT! She was about to click on the homepage to see if other people's lives were more exciting than hers when something caught her eye.

OH! She had a friend request that's something new and exciting!

Dock/Xu/Bushi Eiding wants to be your friend delete or confirm. What the hell? How can you have three names? OH is the guy that she meet on Halloween at three houses in a row, he claimed to be someone else each time but the only difference he had was his hat. She had to give him props though he must have been moving from houses like a speed demon to beat her and the Gaang, but then again it was hard to walk in a Painted Lady Costume. Delete, she may know him but he was a creepy old man.

Everything on the homepage was boring it seemed that lots of people had changed their profile pics and what not, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until….

Zuko Moretti is in a relationship. WHAT THE FUCK! NO NO NO NOO! THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR LIKE AN ENTIRE MONTH WHO THE HELL IS THIS HO THAT JUST COMES ON AND IS LIKE- a red flag at the bottom of the screen stopped Katara in mid though, it was Zuko. What was this his way of like apologizes did their texting mean nothing to him?

Zuko-This is my way of finally doing something about what I want.

Katara-What?

Zuko- Katara are you gonna go out with me or are we just going to keep texting and pretend there's nothing there?

Katara-YES! Oh my god you change your status for me you're sooo sweet! Ah Zuko! I luv ya!

Zuko- I know I'm just adorable but I have to go now Azula's kicking me off the home computer since her labtops broke down, text you in 5.

Katara- NO! Tell Zula to go fuck herself and let you stay on!

Zuko- Do you want me to have two scars…..

Katara- Haha good point! Talk to you soon then! BYE ZUZU!

Zuko- Oh jesus, bye Katara.

I cannot believe he just did that, like, he totally sprung out on the moment. She has never gotten into a relationship so damn fast before! OMG! Katara was soaking in her happiness when another little bubble distracted her at the bottom of the page.

Mai- Do you know who Zuko's dating.

Katara-Yeah Mai.. Why does this concern you?

Mai- We've been talking for four months now so I does concern me thank you.

Katara- Well me and Zuko were talking too! And he grew enough balls to ask me out over you, and might I say he made a wise choice.

Mai- Watch your place honey I can do horrible things to you socially!

Katara- Oh you terrify me, but I'm not going to let you and Azula and Ty Lee get in my way again you already cause enough havoic in our school as "Queen Bee's".

Mai- You're going to regret this Katara.

Katara- OH I absolutely won't! :P

Mai logged off without a response. What the hell was that anyway? There was no way they were talking for four months Zuko specifically told her that he hated Mai, she was so boring and dull, almost like a big blah. At least that's what he told her anyway… But who cares she's the one who's got a boyfriend, not Mai, so whatever Mai does really doesn't matter, only wlittle Zuzu matters to her! And she just needed to remember that! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that! An update OH MY GOD NO WAY! This one was faster than the last but as for next time, well, if I get looks of reviews maybe I'll have more inspiration! Anyway my computers been like totally fucked up lately I think it has some sort of virusspy-ware sooo I might not be online as much for the future which really sucks since summer is like around the corner… Besides that though I don't own Avatar or Facebook! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! Next up I'm thinking about doing either Mai or Toph, you pick! **


	4. Mai

**Facebook of a Drama Queen**

* * *

><p>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<br>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko  
>Facebook was founded by Mark Zuckerberg<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook.<p>

Sign In, or Sign Up.

Mai didn't have time for this! She scurried typing in her easy email, BiteMe, her password was a system of complex numbers that only she could remember. But that didn't matter now, the guy of her dreams mattered now! And the problem was that someone else had him, and that was unacceptable.

The first thing she did was check to make sure the bitch's boy, or rather her boy, was online. Forget her notices she can look at them later, this was actually important! Of course he wasn't, so she couldn't talk to the man directly well at least she had the next best thing.

Mai – We've got a problem.

Azula – This sounds amusing what's the big dilemma Mai?

Mai – There's a bitch. She has my man. How can I take her down without things getting to messy?

Azula – Oh Mai, you still do this kind of thing? I thought you got over him once Ty Lee started dating my brother but whatever. The best way to take down any girl is through herself actually. Make her question herself and better yet their relationship entirely.

Mai – I understand. And don't judge me about this whole guy thing, I never judge you from the shit you pull.

It was the perfect plan, and it was being used against the planner. Pure irony. And Mai loved it! It wasn't her fault she fell in love with Jet, and the best part of the entire situation was Azula didn't see this coming. Azula thought the entire situation was about Mai getting Zuko, not about Mai getting Jet. But hell, Azula didn't matter right now, she was just a friend. I mean there was always Ty Lee right?

Azula – Whatever Mai. I have to say I have little to no faith in you, however, give it a practice run on me and crush Katara later.

This was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. She had an opportunity to actually try it on the initial culprit without her even knowing.

Azula – Well? Come on Mai you at least have to say something.

Mai – Well how could I make a girl question a relationship Azula? Be somewhat supportive here.

Azula – God Mai, I don't know isn't that your job to think of? Make her think he's cheating or some shit like that.

Mai – Fine, Azula you know how in the hallway today when you walked to gym with Ty Lee and Star. Jet was going to that period too but he didn't walk with you, I actually saw him talking to Katara… If that means anything. Anyway just thought you know I'd let you know… Just because he's YOUR boyfriend and not hers, at least not anymore.

Azula – I meant pretend I was Katara. But that works too... Maybe you should try some on your own Mai, and by the way, I must ask, is that true about Jet?

Mai – No Azula, he was walking with me.

Azula – Oh? Well you better get along with you relationship ruining. I've gotta go, I have things to do places to be. Bye Mai.

Azula status because an empty moon before Mai could respond not that she was going to anyway. She closed down Azula chat box confused by the new chat system but she manage anyway. This was going to be difficult. Azula was the master of deceitfulness and lying, how was she supposed to use Azula weapons against her?

The question remained in her mind as she explored her notices. She had five in total, today was a quiet day after all.

SmellerBee Furnish and Longshot Bittermen excepted your friend request. Good, she was doing her best to circulate herself around Jet and his crew.

Yue Broski tagged you in the 100 truths. Yeah Mai was totally doing that. Let's just list a hundred facts about ourselves all over our wall! That was totally Mai's thing!

Jet Ricci commented on Azula's photo of you. "Az you should be spending time with me and less time with your loser friends! ;)" The photo was of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Ty Lee proceeded to have a long fight with Jet about how she was "Like totally NOT a loser!" Turns out he was just kidding. She was tempted to comment on the photo but held back she didn't want to seem like a pushover and Azula didn't even bother saying anything.

Ty Lee Russo tagged a photo of you. Mai had to laugh when she saw it. The photo was a Coach Sela, the gym teacher, kneeling over with her huge ass covering the screen. Mai was tagged as one cheek and Azula the other. Azula had already commented on the photo "When, Why, and How in the hell did you take this?" Mai was wondering the same question but didn't bother to like Azula's post. She merely liked the photo and jumped to her final notice.

Katara Kaiser like you're wall post. Her birthday had just passed and Mai present to her was a simple "Happy Birthday." On her wall.

She didn't even bother to go to the home page instead she clicked right on Jet's profile. Eager to poke him, he had to notice her somehow. She was greeted by his EVIL relationship status but she tried to pay no mind to it. His wall was coated with things from Azula and things about Azula with a few things from his friends now and then. It was disgusting.

She managed to pull herself away from her mild stalking of his page and glanced around at some other interesting people whose lives seemed more active than hers.

Sokka was officially a Fan of Ice fishing now. Toph seemed to really be creepin' in on him too along with Ty Lee.

Suki turned out to be a total Hannah Montana fan. How sad.

And Zuko seemed to be surprisingly happy about his life for once. Congratulations I mean it was about time.

Facebook always got boring rapidly for Mai, she was never much for a social life. She kept to herself most days, only talking to her close friend, bitching on a few bitches, and plotting to steal one of her best friend's love life. Yeah, her life was a real thrill, a part time drama almost, but she wasn't complaining, at least not that much. Now she was left sitting a waiting for something anything to happen that would win her over this boy, I didn't matter when it didn't matter how all that matter was that someday soon he would be hers. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait. I really am not a Mai fan all that much, although I do enjoy Maiko I started writing this story Zutara and Zutara it will be goddammit! Anyway I included some other shit from some of my other AU Avatar stories so it seemed more like on AU avatar world like coach Sela from my Bleeding Lies fic and other shit that many of you probably didn't pick up on. Anyway let me know what you guys think of MaiJet, I mean i personally hate it but i really helps stir up extra drama in my series! So let me know which way you think I should go next with this story and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Toph

Facebook of a Drama Queen

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko<br>Facebook was founded by Mark Zuckerberg

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook.<p>

Sign In, or Sign Up.

"Oh yeah. So glad I can read this shit." Toph started motioning towards her monitors and implying for Katara's assistance.

"I came over to work on homework, not to go on Facebook."

"Well excuse me Katara, but the only time I can ever have an online social life is through you, so get yo' ass reading my news-feed you little shit."

"The insults are not appreciated."

Katara hoped into Toph's swivel chair quickly typing in the username and password she's come to know by heart. Littlepunkrock , password mothafucka.

The first thing to greet Katara was a picture of Ty Lee Russo sprawled out on her front lawn in an _oh so_ reveling bikini. Status – Getting in my sunshine today with the trio plus Jetty! LOOOVE YOU GUYS!11!1! 3

"You know Toph, sometimes I wish I were the blind one."

"I don't even wanna know."

Katara continued scrolling explaining to Toph Haru Gamin's new and bloody tattoo that appears to done by a drunk platypusbear. And how Star was "_Just so totally and completely thrilled to be back in Ba Sing Se, and was heading to the salon as she typed_."

"Whatever Katara, I really couldn't care less about all these losers…"

"Umm? You're the one that wanted me to sign on for you remember?"

"Just hit up my notifications."

_The Boulder posted in Underground Arena Fights_. "Good for him? Honestly, I don't care what he has to say I kick his ass now and always."

_The Duke commented on your photo. –Toph I think you're really cute_. "Aww, the poor little shitter."

Aang Sawicki liked your photo. "Just get outta here Aang."

"Katara, due me a favor and go to Sokka's page."

"Why?"

"Cause he told me this girl Ty Lee was creepin' in on him a lot so I just wanna check it out."

"Yeah she's kind all over his page."

"Sweetness…."

"Hey, you know you have a message right."

"Read it to me sugar queen."

"It's from Ty Lee Russo she said –ohh god! What the heck!…. She said "You like Sokka. And you need to stop he's mine understand?"

"That little bitch."

* * *

><p>I'll just apologize now for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. Yeah, It's kinda been awhile. But hey I was in the mood to write and this just… Happened.. Now speaking for the perspective of a facebook of a drama queen veteran, this chapter was more difficult to write because of Toph's blindness, meaning she lacks the ability to read this shit herself. But I still tried to make it seem like it was from her perspective, so her thoughts are seen through her commentary. So anyway just let me know if anything confused you and I'll do my best to change it… Particularly with the notifications, I'm not sure if they came out like I wanted them to. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
